Portable electronic devices are commonly used for communication and entertainment purposes. Portable electronic devices include devices such as smartphones, cellular phones, mobile communication devices, computers, portable computing devices, mobile computing devices, tablet computers, cameras, video players, smart watches, audio players, electronic media readers, two-way radios, global positioning satellite (GPS) devices, and/or other types of electronic computing or communication devices, including combinations thereof. Cases, protective cases, covers, protective covers, enclosures, or encasements are sometimes used with these types of electronic devices in order to protect the devices from damage due to exposure to shock, impact, dropping, puncture, dust, dirt, water, snow, rain, mud, chemicals, and/or other potentially damaging forces or elements. The term “case” is used herein to refer to any type of case, cover, protective case, protective cover, enclosure, encasement, shell, or combination thereof. Cases are also sometimes used to supplement the functionality of an electronic device and/or to change the aesthetics of the electronic device.
Electronic devices are commonly powered by one or more internal batteries or other power sources. Batteries enable electronic devices to be used in a portable manner and/or without being tethered to a power source. These batteries are often rechargeable. Electronic devices with more features, such as larger displays and/or more computing power, typically consume the available power even more quickly. When an electronic device's battery is exhausted, the device may become unusable until the battery can be recharged or until the device can be connected to another battery or a power source, such as a wall outlet. Battery capacity for electronic devices may become an issue due to factors such as power requirements of the electronic device, extended usage of the electronic device, physical space constraints of the internal battery, power requirements of peripherals attached to the electronic device, temperature extremes, unavailability of a power source for charging, decreased battery capacity due to aging of the battery, decreased battery life due to the number of charge/discharge cycles the battery has endured, and the like, as well as combinations thereof. These factors can reduce the usefulness of the electronic device because usage of the device between recharges may be limited and the user may have to discontinue use of the device due to a depleted battery until an external power source is located.
In some situations, a user may separately carry a spare battery for the electronic device. The spare battery can be used as a replacement for a discharged battery. While carrying a spare battery enables the user to use the device again without having to find a charging source, swapping batteries has drawbacks. First, the user must remember to carry the spare battery(s), in addition to the electronic device. Second, the user must remember to keep the spare battery in a charged state in case it is needed. Third, replacing an exhausted battery, or swapping an exhausted battery out of the electronic device for charging purposes, typically requires that the device be shut down, restarted, and/or rebooted. This process is often inconvenient and typically results in temporary loss of use, communication, and/or data. Finally, when a charging source is available, the various batteries must be swapped into and out of the electronic device in order to charge them, unless a separate host-charging device is available for the extra battery.
As electronic devices become smaller and/or more complex, their external electrical interfaces may also become smaller, more complex, and/or further integrated. In some situations, manufacturers of electronic devices may include multiple functions within a single electrical interface or within a smaller number of electrical interfaces on the electronic device. In some situations, the electrical interface may be proprietary from an electrical, mechanical, and/or protocol standpoint. Newer types and styles of connectors may make it difficult for users to connect the electronic devices to legacy peripherals or external devices that do not have connectors compatible with the newer electrical interface(s) on the electronic device.
Improved cases, protective cases, covers, and/or encasements for electronic devices which solve these and other problems are desirable.